Dance Among the Stars
by Mysteriol
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! This is another E/T ficcie! Lil' sweet one, too! It's when Eriol is interested in a girl and Tomoyo helps. But what happens when Tomoyo starts to fall for him?
1. Beneath the Rose Petals

Dance Among The Stars  
  
Hello. This is mysterio000 w/ you again! This is like my E/T fics. Oh boy! I'm running out of fics to write! It seems like all my E/T fics are the same! So I'm trying something different. Well, anyway, this is when Eriol wants to try to get close to a girl and seeks Tomoyo's help! But what happens when Tomoyo starts to fall for him!? R n R!   
  
Oh yes, they're only 16 in this ficcie and this ficcie is especially for likeafallingstar, L.Hiiragizawa, Anime, fireblaze and lotza lotza! To those who reviewed my Rose of My Heart, THIS IS UR FIC!!! You'll love this if you love my past fic, Rose of my heart!   
  
  
Chapter One  
Beneath The Rose Petals  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she stared happily at the decoration in front of her of the classroom. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and everyone in Tomoeda were celebrating. Tomoyo sank back in the chair, sighing.   
  
It seemed strange, though. Everyone seemed to have their own partners. Sakura had Syaoran. Yamazaki had Chiharu. Rika finally hit it off with Tereda-sensei. Even Naoko had found somebody new and Meiling, too. Tomoyo shook her head, freeing herself from thoughts.  
  
"Daidouji-san?"  
  
Tomoyo turned to her left, coming into gaze with a pair of dark azure eyes. Tomoyo stood up, "Hiiragizawa-kun! What are you doing here?" Eriol chuckled, "I'm here to help out with the decorations. Anything I can see to?" Tomoyo shook her head, "I think it's all done."  
  
Eriol smiled, "A very beautiful decoration, Daidouji-san." Tomoyo beamed, "Arigatou gozaimasu. I am sure the class will like it." Eriol suddenly beamed, "Not if I can help it with more. Bring me a chair, Daidouji-san."   
  
Tomoyo puzzledly brought him a chair as Eriol kicked off his sneakers, climbing on, "Now hand me the Valentine's heart." Tomoyo then beamed, "I get it! You're brilliant, Hiiragizawa-kun!" Eriol laughed, "As always, Daidouji-san." Tomoyo handed him the heart as Eriol sticked it up the classroom's door.   
  
Eriol pointed to the materials on the floor, "I think we can do something with those." Tomoyo smiled as she brought another chair up, "Let me help, too." Eriol snickered, "And what if you fall, Daidouji-san? I will be in great danger having bodyguards chasing after me."   
  
Tomoyo giggled, "That won't be necessary, Hiiragizawa."   
  
Eriol smiled as Tomoyo handed him another decorative banner, "That will be Eriol from now on." Tomoyo beamed, "And that will be Tomoyo from now on, too, Eriol-kun."   
  
Eriol smiled and went back to his work, "Oh yes, Tomoyo-san, did you hear about the Tomoeda Valentine's Day festival?" Tomoyo nodded, "It's the day after tomorrow. Sakura-san would be going." Eriol cocked an eyebrow, "Are you?"  
  
Tomoyo shrugged, "It's a day for lovers. You need a partner to enter the festival…Well…" Eriol smiled, "Wow. The brilliant and all time well-known beauty of Tomoeda is not being asked out by anyone?" Tomoyo giggled, "Of course I got asked out! I think 10 times."   
  
"And you rejected them all." Eriol guessed, "Flat."   
  
Tomoyo laughed, "Yes yes." Eriol grinned, putting up another banner, "Cruelty, Tomoyo." Tomoyo beamed, "You got a handful of admirers yourself. So how come you're rejecting them?" Eriol smiled, "You know me, Tomoyo. I don't go out with girls I don't know."  
  
"And for your information, Mr. Hiiragizawa, I do not know you well enough." Tomoyo said, beaming, "Yet."   
  
Eriol laughed, "Well, you're getting to know me better, ne? I'm starting to know you better too. Do I look as if I'm one of your fans?" Tomoyo looked confused, "No. You're very much different from all of them."   
  
Eriol smiled, "Then I'm sure you will not turn down the offer of being my partner at the festival, ne?" Tomoyo widened her eyes, "Come again?" Eriol laughed, "You heard me, Tomoyo. Do you want to come along with me for the festival? After all, you're not a stranger to me."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "I think I can take up the offer, Mr. Hiiragizawa." Eriol pouted cutely, "So should I take it as a yes or no, Ms. Daidouji?" Tomoyo broke into gales of laughter.  
  
"Take it as a yes then, if you're so desperate to get yourself a partner to the festival." Tomoyo teased. Eriol chuckled, "I'm just taking pity on you that you have no partner to go with, my dearest Tomoyo." Tomoyo stuck out her tongue, "I can just pick a guy to go out with! He'll be ecstatic!"  
  
Eriol laughed, "I can, too." Tomoyo swatted him playfully, "Don't snob." Eriol smiled, "Look who's talking to who." Tomoyo mock a frown.  
  
"Eriol-kun!"  
  
~  
  
Sakura nudged Syaoran, "Look who's here!" Syaoran cocked an eyebrow as he squinted his eyes and gaped, "Hiiragizawa with Daidouji?" Sakura squealed, "I always thought they look kawaii together!" Syaoran laughed, "Who ever thought the incarnation would end up with a Daidouji?" Sakura slapped Syaoran lightly, "Oh shut up, Li. You're just clueless that's all."   
  
  
Eriol scanned his Mako eyes across the fair. Bright lights were litted everywhere and children were hopping ecstatically. Eriol smiled blissfully. What a wonderful world.  
  
"Eriol-kun?"  
  
Eriol adverted his eyes towards the amethyst ones, "Nani?" Tomoyo shrugged, "You seemed in a daze just now. Are you ok?" Eriol smiled, "I'm fine." Eriol pointed to a tent, "Do you think those bears hanging on the display looks beautiful?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded, "They do look very kawaii!" Eriol grinned as he held out two coins, "Then let's do it!" Tomoyo widened her eyes, "Eriol! You're not-?" Eriol smirked, "Oh yes we are! We're here to have fun! Come on, Tomoyo!" Tomoyo giggled as Eriol pulled her to the station, putting down the two coins.  
  
"We're playing."  
~  
Tomoyo smiled at the teddy bear in her hands, "Arigatou Eriol-kun…" Eriol smiled, "You like it?" Tomoyo beamed softly, "A lot." Eriol beamed back, "I'm glad you like it. It wasted me eight coins to get that bear for you!" Tomoyo laughed, "Nobody asked you to waste that eight coins on me, Eriol!"   
  
Eriol grinned, "But I want to. After all, you're my girl tonight. I'm suppose to treat you to anything you want."  
  
Tomoyo laughed, "Ok! What if I say I want another teddy bear now?" Eriol smiled, "Then we get 'em! Ikimasho!" Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and pulled her to the next station.  
~  
Tomoyo laughed silently to herself as she stared down at the dozen of teddy bears in her hands. Eriol chuckled, "Like 'em?" Tomoyo hugged them to herself, "Never better." Eriol pretended to groan, "And to think my twenty coins when off just like that!"  
  
"Oh come on! You said I was your girl tonight! Whatever I command, you do!" Tomoyo joked. Eriol smiled, "Well, yeah. You are my girl! Come on, sweetheart, you're with me for tonight!" Tomoyo cocked an eyebrow, "Definition?" Eriol beamed, "Let's go somewhere interesting?"  
  
Tomoyo pretended to look bewildered, "Don't tell me you're going to dump me at the brothel and go find some fun on your own!" Eriol pouted, "Definitely not! I'm surprise you got such little faith in me! Come on now!"  
  
Tomoyo shrugged, "To where?"  
  
Eriol chuckled, "The beach, duh!"   
  
Eriol suddenly put his hands into his pocket, searching for a certain something. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, "What is it, Eriol?" Eriol smiled and held out a blue rose, "Here. This is for you." Tomoyo looked amused, "For me?" She accepted the rose as Eriol beamed, "While you were hanging out with other people at the festival, I managed to get this for you."  
  
Tomoyo gazed down at the blue petals and smiled up at Eriol, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Eriol-kun."   
  
  
  
Hello? Yes, yes yes! R n r, onegai! Thanx a bunch! You're the best! Luv u E/T fans like heaven! Mysterio000 


	2. Keeping A Dream Alive

Dance Among The Stars  
  
With mysterio000 w/ u again! As usual, R n r!  
  
  
Chapter Two  
Keeping A Dream Alive  
  
Tomoyo rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she heard the phone ring. Picking it up wearily, Tomoyo yawned slightly, "Moshi moshi. Tomoyo Daidouji speaking."   
  
"Am I disturbing you, Tomoyo?"   
  
Tomoyo suddenly jerked up, "Eriol-kun!" A chuckle was heard over the phone, "I guess that did sober you up much." Tomoyo giggled softly, "Why did you call?" Tomoyo could image a smile plastered on Eriol's face. "I just wanted to check if you're still able to keep yourself awake after going back at midnight last night."  
  
Tomoyo laughed, laying back on the bed, "I just want to say thank you, Eriol. Yesterday was a wonderful night." A snicker was heard. "After you pushed me into the sea? Of course, my dearest angel." Eriol teased. Tomoyo chuckled, "That was payback time, Mr. Hiiragizawa."   
  
"How about another date tonight, Tomoyo?"   
  
Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, "You're asking me for a date?" A laugh was heard over the line, "Of course not! I'm just asking if you're free tonight. If you aren't, it's ok." Tomoyo smiled, "I'm free. What do you want to do tonight?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe just chill up a bit, ne?" Eriol remarked, causing a giggle to escape Tomoyo's lips, "Then pick me up tonight at 8, k?" "No prob, Tomoyo!" Tomoyo yawned, "And if you don't mind, it's a Sunday today and it's the best day of the week to sleep!"   
  
A laugh was heard again, "Definitely, my princess. Sweet dreams." A smile touched Tomoyo's lips, "Oyasumi, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo hung up the receiver before falling back down on her bed, smiling to herself.  
  
Today was a good, good day.  
~  
Yamazaki trotted up to his buddy at the ice cream parlor, "Yo Hiiragizawa!" Eriol beamed, "Nan de, Takashi-san?" Yamazaki smiled, "Want to hear the latest gossip?" Eriol pretended to be interested, "What is it?" Yamazaki suddenly hushed Eriol, "Sssh! Here she comes!"  
  
Eriol spunned around and saw a graceful lady waltzing up the seats before spotting the two, waving, "Ohayou gozaimasu." Yamazaki grinned, "Hello. I heard you're new in Tomoeda here. I heard you're attending Tomoeda High." The lady waved a hand, "Of course I am. But please treat me as one of you. I'm from England, Europe."  
  
Yamazaki quickly leant towards Eriol, "She's the newest gossip around. Everybody says she's a hottie." Eriol merely shrugged before smiling, "I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa. What a coincidence, I'm from England, too." The lady shook his hand, "I'm Sakin Hiroogon. Pleased to meet you."   
  
Eriol smiled, "Pleased to meet you too."   
  
"TAKASHI YAMAZAKI!!!" Yamazaki cut in as he shook Sakin's hand vigorously, "Very, very honored to meet a well-mannered lady like you, unlike me." Sakin laughed, "Very true, indeed."  
  
"Ohayou, minna-san!" A cheerful voice interrupted.  
  
Eriol smiled, "Tomoyo-san!" Tomoyo waved, "Hello! Who do we got here?" Sakin held out her hand, "I'm Sakin Hiroogon from England. I'm a transfer student." Tomoyo shook her hand, "Daidouji Tomoyo." Sakin smiled, "I've heard of you. Best singer in Tomoeda High."   
  
Tomoyo laughed, "You flattered me. Arigatou gozaimasu." Eriol faced Tomoyo, "Eight pm sharp today, k, Tomoyo?" Tomoyo beamed, "Hai!" Tomoyo settled down, "Yamazaki, Chiharu-san seems pretty sick today."  
  
Yamazaki immediately paled, "She is? Oh gosh!"   
  
Yamazaki was gone.  
  
Sakin giggled, "Yamazaki sure is cute. Anyway, I hope to see you in school tomorrow!" Sakin waved before exiting out. Eriol looked after her and smiled.  
  
"Uh oh. Seems like we got a huge problem here." Tomoyo teased. Eriol adverted his gaze back to Tomoyo, "Pardon?" Tomoyo laughed, "Let me see. Newest news. The reincarnation of the famous Clow Reed sorcerer was caught staring after a hot girl from England for a full two minutes. How's that for a scoop?"  
  
"TOMOYO!!!"  
  
Tomoyo laughed as she pushed opened the ice cream parlor's door, running out with Eriol hot at his heels.   
~  
Eriol stood at the lockers, staring a distance away at Sakin Hiroogon. Eriol smiled silently to himself. He had never had this feeling before…What was that? Eriol shrugged.   
  
"Eriol-kun!" A familiar angelic voice called.  
  
A smile instantly touched Eriol's lips as he turned around to the jubiliant girl running up to him, waving. "Ohayou, Eriol!" Tomoyo's cheerful voice greeted. Eriol laughed, "As jubiliant always, Tomoyo. Ohayou gozaimasu." Tomoyo glanced behind him before gazing at Eriol, smirking knowingly, "So where's she?"  
  
Eriol raised an eyebrow, "She? Who?" Tomoyo swatted Eriol, "You jolly well know! Sakin! Who else?" Eriol suddenly bowed down his head, "Tomoyo!" Tomoyo giggled, "So you're admitting you're in love with her?" Eriol shrugged as Tomoyo smiled, giving an encouraging pat on his back, "Need my help?"  
  
Eriol cocked an eyebrow, "Come again?" Tomoyo beamed, "I think I can be a great matchmaker. Just sit back and wait. The girl of your dreams will come flying pass! Ja ne!" Tomoyo giggled before hopping out of sight.  
  
Eriol gulped.  
  
Uh oh.  
  
This definitely spells Trouble.  
  
As in T-R-O-U-B-L-E.  
  
And he's a chunk of dead meat.  
~  
"Tomoyo-san!" A cheerful voice cried out. Tomoyo spunned around, her black tresses swaying in the wind, "Nan de, Sakin-san?" Sakin grinned, holding up a piece of paper, "I got this letter from a secret admirer. It's sign off as only E. I wonder who's that."  
  
Sakin beamed, "The poem's so sweet! Listen: As the autumn leaves fall, I pick the flakes of the sweet day that is saw, when I look into your eyes, it makes me feel like a flame in the ice.' " Tomoyo smiled, "Well, lucky you."  
  
Sakin laughed, waving before running off, "I love you, E! Whoever you are!"   
  
Tomoyo giggled as she played with her tresses.  
  
Her plan was going well.   
~  
Eriol groaned. "What did you do, Tomoyo!? Tell me!" Tomoyo giggled, "Nu-uh! You're gonna find it yourself!" Eriol sweatdropped, "Pretty pretty please? Onegai! I need to know!" Tomoyo smirked, "Oh no you don't. Just treat it as though I'm doing you a HUGE favor."   
  
Eriol moaned as he leant back against the wall, "Cruelty, Tomoyo!" Tomoyo laughed, doing likewise, "As always, Eriol-kun." Eriol mocked a frown, "I should have you sue to court. Then locked you up in prison then-" Tomoyo cutely pouted, "Oh you wouldn't dare!" Eriol cocked an eyebrow, grinning, "And why not?" Tomoyo crossed her arms, ready for a huge challenge, "And why not-ERIOL!!!"   
  
Too late.  
  
Eriol had already tackled her into the bushes of autumn leaves, "And why not, Tomoyo-san?" Tomoyo giggled, "Because you're a baka, Eriol-kun!" Eriol smirked, "Oh yeah!?" Tomoyo laughed as she felt Eriol tickling her mercilessly, "Admit defeat, Tomoyo! SAY IT NOW!!!"   
  
Tomoyo laughed, "Fine fine! I lose!" Eriol sat up, hair all ruffled by the tackling, "That's good. You'll be my slave for the week, Tomoyo." Tomoyo stuck out her tongue, "Baka." Eriol laughed before toppling on top of the pile of autumn leaves, staring up, "As always, Tomoyo."   
  
Tomoyo sighed, plopping down beside Eriol, staring up, too, "Why do you like Sakin?" Eriol shrugged, "I don't know." Tomoyo giggled, "Is it because she's great? Sweet? Gentle? Well-mannered? And she's unbeatable?" Eriol laughed, "Well, she's got to be the most well-mannered girl I've seen my life, unlike you."   
  
Tomoyo sat up instantly, "Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Eriol chuckled, "Nothing." Tomoyo pouted before plopping back down.   
  
"Well…Sakin might be sweet, gentle and everything…but she's still beatable." Eriol stated as Tomoyo leant across Eriol, looking into his eyes, "And who might that be? Sakura-san?" Eriol laughed, "Yeah. But there's someone better." Tomoyo frowned, "Come on! Tell me! Remember, I'm your girl! You're suppose to tell me everything!"  
  
Eriol laughed, "Ok, fine! But I don't remember being your guy for more than one night." Tomoyo stuck out her tongue, laying back down again, "As if I would want you to be." Eriol smiled, "Don't you?" Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "For god's sake, Eriol! Wake up! You're not THAT suave. You're not THAT charming. You're not THAT attractive." Tomoyo teased.  
  
Eriol groaned, "Oh come on! You know I got lotza admirers!" Tomoyo giggled, "So what? Li-kun got a huge amount of them too! And that's imaginable! I don't know why people would look up to you!" Eriol wrinkled his nose, "Puh-lease, Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo giggled as Eriol smiled up to the setting sun, "So you want to know who's the person able to beat both Sakura and Sakin?" Tomoyo nodded, sitting up instantly, "Tell me! Onegai!" Tomoyo gave him the puppy amethyst eyes that possessed the power of having all boys squirm, blush, stutter all at the same time.   
  
Eriol shrugged, not able to resist those eyes, "Fine…" Tomoyo beamed, "Tell me!" Eriol smiled.  
  
"It's you."  
  
Tomoyo looked into Eriol's azure eyes, "Wow! It's me?" Eriol chuckled, "It's you, alright." Tomoyo smiled, "Thank you." Eriol smiled, "Doitashi mashite, Tomoyo-san."   
  
Tomoyo giggled, staring up to the skies, sighing blissfully.  
  
After all this while…  
  
Maybe…  
  
I'm falling for someone…  
  
~  
  
  
  
Well! This is Chapt. 2. Don't worry about that Sakin Hiroogon. It will still end up as an E/T though! Not to worry! And please review, k? Luv ya! -- Mysterio000 


	3. As the Wind Blows

Chapter Three  
As The Wind Blows  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she stayed behind the lockers, watching two certain someones…  
  
"Are you the mysterious E, Eriol?" Sakin Hiroogon asked, waving a letter. Eriol caught the letter, "Who's E?" Sakin grabbed the paper, "So you're the one! Stop pretending Eriol! If you like me, just say it!"   
  
Tomoyo giggled as she watched Eriol gaped.  
  
"What did you say…?" Eriol stuttered. Sakin held out the paper, "Let's see…Here's what you wrote. 'As the wind blows, how I wish I could trace my fingers into those tresses, swaying gently in the wind, how I wish I could touch them.' " Sakin beamed, "Admit it, Eriol. Only you are the only boy in class to write such good poems."  
  
Sakin gave a quick peck on Eriol's cheek, "I'll consider you as my guy. After all, I kinda like you, too." Eriol gaped as he watched Sakin ran away. His fingers ran up to his cheeks and sighed.  
  
"I'll get you later, Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo watched as Eriol disappeared around the bend before stepping out behind the lockers.   
  
A light smile played on her face as she turned on her heels walking away.  
  
Sure, she did felt happy for Eriol who finally had the girl of his dreams…  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
But she couldn't helped feeling envious of Sakin…  
  
Envious…?  
  
Jealousy…?  
  
Tomoyo shrugged.  
  
Envious, maybe…  
  
Jealousy…?   
  
Tomoyo sighed, admitting defeat.  
  
'Maybe…But just a teenie weenie little bit…'  
~  
  
~Right now when I am looking back  
To those days where we said our last goodbye~  
  
Eriol slumped down in his 'Throne of Evil'. His mind was in a whirl. Sure, he did find Sakin Hiroogon kind of…graceful, gentle and anything a true lady possesses. But does he feels something special towards her…?   
  
Eriol shrugged.  
  
He had no idea.   
  
"Eriol-sama."   
  
Eriol spunned around, watching his creation float up to him, landing on his lap, "Spinel Sun…What are you doing here?" Spinel smiled, "Are you thinking about something?" Eriol unconsciously flicked a lock of dark azure tresses back, "Think so."   
~The swallows, there were in the wind  
Up above~  
  
Spinel smiled, "About Daidouji-san?" Eriol cocked an eyebrow, "No, why?" Spinel played with the cushion, "Don't you think more rumors are coming?" Eriol looked puzzled, "What do you mean?" Spinel snickered, "Tell me honestly, Eriol-sama. Did you walk with Tomoyo today?" Eriol nodded, "I walked her to school today."  
  
~That blue moon in the sky so high  
Never failing to shine in the darkness~  
  
"That's it!" Spinel exclaimed. Eriol shrugged, "That's it, what?" Spinel chuckled, "And did anybody shot you guys weird glances?" Eriol nodded, "Lots! I wonder what was wrong with them…" Spinel groaned.  
  
Talk about dense!  
  
~The rainbow, it was in my dream  
Yesterday~  
  
Eriol cocked an eyebrow, "Something you want to tell me?" Spinel shrugged, "Iie. I better go sleep now. Nightie, Eriol." Eriol waved, "Oyasumi, Spinel…"  
  
~As the wind blows, I see the sun set  
I see the moonlight dimming in the sky  
So dark it shone~  
  
Tomoyo sighed, plopping down on her bed, turning on her stereo to maximum volume.   
  
Why the hell did she feel her mind in a whirl!?   
  
Why, dammit!?   
  
Tomoyo sighed, burying her head in her hands, closing her eyes, deep in thoughts.  
  
~As the wind blows, our memories drifted  
Do you remember sailing in the seas with me?~  
  
Tomoyo sighed softly as darkness closed around her.  
  
~So high we were  
Were we flying without our wings of light?~  
  
Eriol…  
  
Why do I feel this way?  
  
Is it because I'm starting to feel something towards you…?  
  
Tell me…I don't know what's happening to me anymore…  
  
What's happening, Eriol?  
  
What are you doing to me?  
  
…Am I falling for you…?  
  
It can't be…  
  
After all…  
  
I'm only your friend…  
  
That's all I am.  
  
  
~  
Eriol sighed happily as he settled down in his seat as usual behind Tomoyo, beside Sakin…   
  
A smiled touched his lips. Life had been good ever since Sakin came. Sakin and him had hit it off last night where they had watched a movie together. He had to thank Tomoyo by loads, though. Without that letter, he would never have the courage to ask Sakin out.   
  
~Now we are thousand miles apart  
Will you still look back one day?~  
  
"Ohayou, minna-san!"  
  
Eriol instantly lit up as he turned around, "Tomoyo-san!" Tomoyo giggled, waving, "Ohayou, Eriol-kun!" Eriol waved back, beaming endlessly, "How's your night?" Tomoyo settled in her seat, beaming, "Great as always! How's your night with Sakin?" Eriol smiled, "It went fine."  
  
~To the promise you kept me  
Do you see laughter in the wind?~  
  
"Maybe I should do this more often!" Tomoyo teased. Eriol pretended to groan, "God, spare me!" Tomoyo giggled as she held out a book, "Here's the novel I think you'll like." Eriol gaped as he took the book.  
  
~As the wind blows, I see the swallows  
Soaring as though there was no tomorrow  
In this lone world, lone tears~  
  
" 'An Angel's Memories'? Thank you so much, Tomoyo!" Eriol beamed, quickly opening the novel. Tomoyo smiled, "Glad you like it. I took a long time to search that book for you." Eriol stopped, "How did you know I like this book?" Tomoyo laughed, "Like you said, I'm starting to know you better, Eriol."  
  
Eriol chuckled, "Thank you by tons, my angel."   
  
Tomoyo giggled as she placed her elbows on Eriol's table, "Since when was I your angel?" Eriol laughed, "You're always my angel, Tomoyo." Tomoyo smiled brightly, "So can you be my prince?" Eriol bursted into gales of laughter, "You're so funny, Tomoyo!"   
  
~As the wind blows, I saw you smiling  
Was it all real or just my fantasy?  
A dream?  
Tell my why, why can't it all be pure reality?~  
  
Tomoyo beamed, "Be serious, Eriol!" Eriol smiled, "I'd rather be your lion." Tomoyo giggled, "You? A lion? No way! You're so timid!" Eriol pouted, "Who says!?" Tomoyo grinned, "Ok ok. Chill, my lion!"   
  
~As the wind blows, I see your eyes rightly placed on mine  
And now I know  
Where you are, right with you~  
  
Eriol smiled, "That's the way it should be, my angel."  
  
~Forever with you…~  
  
  
  
That's my chapt. 3! Be kind souls again and r n r, please?  
Mysterio000 


	4. Lost in the Rain

Dance Among The Stars  
  
  
Hello pple! We meet again! As usual, mysterio000 w/ u! Thanx for the past reviews! This is the…FOURTH CHAPTER! R N R!!!   
  
Mysterio000  
  
  
Chapter Four  
Lost In The Rain  
  
(Hello Sakin  
please meet me at the King Penguin Park tonight at 8pm. I'll be there waiting.  
Eriol Hiiragizawa)  
  
Sakin folded the paper and put it in her pocket, grinning, "I love you, my E. prince!" Sakin checked the time. 7:45pm. Just right. Sakin grinned and put on her coat before heading towards the park…  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa kicked his feet off the swings. He shrugged. He wondered why Sakin had invited him to the park. Opening the letter, he read it once again.  
  
(Hello Eriol!  
Please meet me at the King Penguin Park tonight at 8pm. I'll be there waiting.  
Sakin Hiroogon)  
  
"My E. prince!!!" Sakin cried out as she dashed towards the swing, waving madly, "Eriol!" Eriol smiled, standing up, "So why did you invite me here?" Sakin cocked an eyebrow, "Me? I thought you were the one who invited me here!" Eriol frowned, "I did not!"   
  
Sakin showed Eriol the letter as Eriol sweatdropped.  
  
'I'll get you, Tomoyo Daidouji! I make sure I do for setting us up!' Eriol thought as he tried a smile at Sakin, "Well…have you ate…?" Sakin shook her head, "Nope! Have you?" Eriol shook his head, "Nope." Sakin grinned as she took his hand, "Then let's eat! Ikimasho!"   
  
Behind those thick bushes, hidden by the rustling of the green autumn leaves, a certain someone smiled faintly as she watched them go before unconsciously plucking out the leaves of a nadeshiko.   
  
She sighed.  
  
I'm suppose to help Eriol…So why am I feeling this way…? As though I'm jealous…  
  
She stood up.  
  
No way…I can't be jealous…I mean…Eriol doesn't even sees me…He doesn't even know I'm there….  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she threw away the nadeshiko.  
  
So what do I do now?   
  
  
~  
  
  
"Frustrating phone!" Tomoyo complained as she sat up wearily from her bed and picked up the receiver, "Would you mind calling later because it's still early in the morning?" Tomoyo was about to hang up when a voice interrupted.  
  
"Hello, my dearest angel!"  
  
Tomoyo gripped the phone, "Eriol!?"  
  
A chuckle was heard, "It's already 8 pm. It's not THAT early, Tomoyo." Tomoyo sighed as she crawled out of bed, getting a comb to brush her hair, "Gomen ne, I didn't know it was you, Eriol."   
  
Over the line, Eriol smiled, "Well, now that you know, I want to get my revenge on you!" Tomoyo sighed as she collapsed back down on the bed, "Didn't you have a fun time last night?" Eriol shrugged, "Are you kidding? She pulled me to every women shop available at the mall! I almost died of embarrassmen!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled, "Serves you right! All girls are like that! You have to get use to it!" Eriol shrugged, "All except you, Tomoyo." Tomoyo beamed, "I'm like that, too!" Eriol shuddered mockingly, "Then I make sure never to mention the word 'mall' to any girls!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "So what's up?"   
  
"The skies as usual, maybe an aeroplane." Eriol joked. Tomoyo giggled, "Eriol!" A snicker, "Ok, fine, my angel. Anyway, you don't sound like yourself today, are you fine?" Tomoyo sighed as she buried her face in the pillow, "Think so. Just tired. My throat do hurt though."  
  
"Uh oh! That's the warning for a fever to come!" Eriol teased as Tomoyo groaned, "Don't make it sound so bad, Eriol!" Eriol laughed, "Anyway, I can't take you out tonight. I've already promised Sakin that I will catch a movie with her. Surely you won't mind, ne?"  
  
Tomoyo forced a giggle, "Definitely not, Eriol! Have fun, my lion!" "Then I'll see you at school, k? Ja ne!"  
  
Click.  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she hung up the phone, falling back on the bed.  
  
Eriol…?   
  
Answer me, please…  
  
You look so happy with Sakin…  
  
If you're happy…I'm supposed to be happy, too…  
  
Tomoyo's eyes closed shut again, the last words in her mind echoed unconsciously…  
  
So why aren't I being happy…?  
  
  
~  
  
  
"Tomoyo!"   
  
Tomoyo jumped slightly at the call of her name as she spunned around, "Eriol! For goodness's sake, don't appear all of a sudden in front of me like that!" Eriol laughed, "Hush, Tomoyo. I need your help." Tomoyo cocked an eyebrow, "Which is?"   
  
Eriol took her hand, "Come on, Tomoyo, head to the school garden with me. We'll talk there."   
  
Tomoyo silently thanked the heavens that she had managed to hide the colors on her face as Eriol pulled her to the gardens.   
  
Tomoyo sat down at the edge of the bench, staring at Eriol, "Nan de?" Eriol shrugged, "I need you to answer me, Tomoyo…" Tomoyo nodded, "K. What is it?" Eriol shrugged, staring up to the skies, "I think I'm sick…" Tomoyo looked worried, "Why?"  
  
Eriol sighed, "Well, reason is because…I don't know why but occasionally, my heart will pump faster, my pulse accelerate, my breath quickens…Why's that…?"  
  
'When you fell for someone…' Tomoyo thought silently.   
  
Tomoyo forced a smile, "Does it happens around Sakin a lot?" Eriol shrugged, "Not really. I only feel that way when she's not around." Tomoyo wrinkled her nose.  
  
When Sakin's not around? Then who's the girl that made Eriol feel all cranky all over?   
  
Tomoyo bit her lips, "Then with whom do you feel that kind of feeling, Eriol?" Eriol shrugged, "I'm not sure. It just happens occasionally."   
  
Tomoyo shrugged, 'Don't tell me there's another girl.'   
  
Eriol sighed, leaning back against the tree trunk, looking up, "Tomoyo…?"   
  
"Nani?"  
  
Eriol looked down at Tomoyo whose locks of hair were flowing freely with the wind as her amethyst eyes were trained on his, "What is it, Eriol?"   
  
Eriol suddenly felt his pulse racing again. He gulped. There it goes again. 'Am I sick!?' He asked his soul. Obviously, no answer was returned.  
  
"Eriol!"  
  
Eriol snapped up, "Nani?" Tomoyo giggled, "Anything you want to share with me?" Eriol shook his head, "Nah…" He then jerked his head up, "Oh yes! I wanted to ask you this!" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, "Shoot then."  
  
"How do you find Sakin?"   
  
Tomoyo gulped inwardly as she forced a smile, bowing her head down, "She's graceful, beautiful, pretty, nice. Anything a man wants is all in her. You're so lucky, Eriol. You managed to get the most sought-after girl in school."   
  
Eriol smiled, looking up to the clouds, "Maybe I am lucky…Sakin really is a sweet girl."  
  
Tomoyo slowly nodded, gazing into Eriol's dark azure eyes before sighing silently to herself…  
  
Where am I now in your heart, Eriol?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
K! That's the end of the chapter. Don't worry, it will still turn out as an E/T in the end!  
  
Mysterio000  
  
R N R!!! 


	5. Like an Angel Watching...

Dance Among The Stars  
  
  
Hello, hello, hello! Ohayou gozaimasu/Konnichi wa/Konban wa, minna-san! This is my…5th chapter! Whoo hoo! Thanx for your kind reviews! Anime, fireblaze, lizziechan, you are the best! So are you guyz who reading this ficcie! Anyway, I know everybody out there now hates Sakin till the pits. Ha ha. LOL. Anyway, this is an E/T chapt. E/T fans will enjoy this chapter. Lotza Sakin-bashing. Hurrah! I hate Sakin Hiroogon myself, too. LOL.  
  
Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!  
  
  
Chapter Five  
Like an Angel Watching…  
  
Tomoyo sat up at the branch of a high tree brance as she scanned the surrounding below where Sakin and Eriol was sitted at the bench of the park, talking intimatedly. She watched as Sakin tugged on Eriol's hand, whispering something in his ear.  
  
Tomoyo bit her lips.  
  
What was the horrid feeling surging within her?   
  
Tomoyo hung down her head.  
  
Jealousy.  
  
She finally understood. She finally gave in. She had been in love with someone who never seemed to notice her.  
  
I had fallen for the wrong man…  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
The incarnation of the sorcerer who had his own angel now…  
  
Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
Sakin, not me.  
  
Tomoyo watched as the two person in front of her read a book together. Tomoyo rubbed her eyes, tears threatening to fall. 'Not now, you morons!' She silently begged the tears, 'Go away! Please!'   
  
Don't fall…  
  
Whatever happens, don't let the tears fall…please don't…onegai…  
  
Tomoyo hung down her head. Everything was useless. Pleading, begging, praying was useless. Those tiny little droplets were pouring out now like a weeping rainstorm.   
  
I can't cry…  
  
Tomoyo wiped her eyes, 'Eriol-kun is so happy…He has his angel now…He doesn't need me anymore…'   
  
Tomoyo looked up to the clouds and felt a raindrop fell down onto Earth…  
  
God, tell me why it hurts so much…?   
  
~  
  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa was feeling worried. He slumped down onto the 'Throne of Evil' of the mansion's living hall. He was thinking of a certain amethyst-eyed girl…Tomoyo Daidouji. He had noticed that she had been quiet for the few days. Why…Tomoyo? Eriol thought as he sighed.   
  
"Eriol-sama…" A soft voice spoke as Eriol turned his head towards the blue winged creature, "Spinel Sun…nani?" Spinel smiled softly, "Something on your mind?" Eriol sighed, putting his hands behind his head as Spinel landed lightly on his lip, "Tell me 'bout it, Eriol."   
  
"It's about Tomoyo…" Eriol trailed off.   
  
Spinel looked up, "Tomoyo…why?" Eriol shrugged, "She's been acting quiet these days…I'm not sure if I'm too sensitive or what but she's been acting really strange these days…I'm worried. Maybe something cropped up or something…" Spinel pat Eriol's lap gently, "Everything will be ok." Eriol smiled, "Arigatou gozaimasu."   
  
~I'm out here crying alone  
I'm no longer aware to where I'm flying  
I might be an angel  
With that kind of wings…~  
  
Tears…  
  
Those stupid things falling down endlessly…  
  
~But how come I seemed to sway  
Invisible?  
I'm falling down to Earth  
No one's catching me…~  
  
Tomoyo buried her head in her pillow in the dark room, finally breaking down, letting the tears she kept in the lonely confines of her heart flowed endlessly down her cheeks…  
  
Just today, she had saw them holding hands…  
  
They did everything together…  
  
They read their favorite novel together…  
  
But what about me…? Tomoyo cried out silently in her mind, What is this I'm thinking? I'm the one who brought them together!  
  
~I'm all alone…  
No one's there…  
No one's caring…  
Tell me why…? ~  
  
Tomoyo wiped her eyes as she faced the dark ceiling…  
  
So it's my fault…?   
  
~I used to be an angel  
Fly, fly, fly   
Dreaming in my own world  
Like an angel watching over you ~  
  
Sakin frowned. Nope, she didn't like it one bit. She disliked Tomoyo Daidouji. She felt that Tomoyo was the one in between the relationship of she and Eriol.   
  
'She's destroying everything!' Sakin thought, 'Then I better put an end to this!'  
  
"Are you sure everything's ok, Tomoyo?" A familiar masculine voice asked outside the empty classroom.   
  
Eriol.  
  
~I wanna be the one you dream of  
Providing you with sparks of wishes  
Let me know  
And I'll be your angel…~   
  
Another female voice jubiliantly replied back, "Daijoubu. I'm fine, Eriol."   
  
Sakin frowned as she watched Eriol entered the classroom with Tomoyo behind. Tomoyo waved, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Sakin-san." Sakin nodded, forcing a smile, "Ohayou." Sakin then lunged for Eriol, "OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, SWEETY LION!"   
  
Tomoyo felt another tear welling.  
  
When did Sakin called Eriol her lion?   
  
I thought he was MY lion…?   
  
Tomoyo sighed as she settled down at her place. It didn't mattered anymore. She may be in love with Eriol but he will never see her anyway…   
  
Eriol smiled, "Ohayou, Sakin." Sakin grinned, "Oh yes, I need to talk to you after school." Eriol cocked an eyebrow, "Sure."   
  
~  
  
"You want me to - what!?" Eriol echoed Sakin's words. Sakin nodded solemnly, "You're now MY boyfriend, Eriol. Tomoyo can no longer be your best friend." Eriol stuttered, "But why!? What kind of theory is that?"  
  
Sakin frowned, "Don't you get it? Girls have jealousy, too! I'm getting jealous! That Daidouji heiress is DESTROYING our relationship!" Eriol bit his lips, "We were never in a relationship, Sakin!" Sakin began to fume, "Well, I don't care! It's either me or Tomoyo Daidouji!"   
  
Eriol shook his head, "I'm disappointed in you, Sakin. I thought you were a graceful lady. I thought wrong." Sakin threw up her hands, "Then fine! Go be with Tomoyo!" Eriol sighed, "You're no longer the Sakin I know."  
  
~  
  
"She said those words to you?" Tomoyo asked, disbelieving. Eriol nodded, "I can't believe it! I thought Sakin was a sweet lady!" Tomoyo squeezed Eriol's hand encouragingly, "She's just jealous. Try to pamper her a bit." Eriol frowned, "But she wants me to leave you alone!"   
  
Tomoyo smiled softly, "Well, the most punishment we get is not to be able to talk to each other during school periods and not to eat lunch together. Apart from that, we still can speak to each other, Eriol." Eriol smacked his forehead, "Disaster, Tomoyo. You know I always eat lunch with you."  
  
Tomoyo sighed silently, staring out to the stars as the both of them sat on the branches of the trees, "Well…if you do love Sakin, you'll do anything for her, ne?" Tomoyo gazed at Eriol and smiled gently. Eriol smiled back, "Arigatou gozaimasu…But I think I know what to do now…"  
  
Tomoyo smiled warmly, "Well, whatever your decision is, just remember, I'll always be behind you in whatever you do!" Eriol nodded, chuckling, "Hai!"   
  
Tomoyo giggled, "Zettai daijoubu!" Eriol laughed, "Zettai daijoubu…Arigatou gozaimasu, my angel…"   
  
Tomoyo smiled genuinely, "Doitashi mashite, my lion."   
  
Life is fair after all…  
  
~I'll be your angel…  
I'll be that person you need  
I'll be the one to give you dreams  
  
I sit on the tree  
Watching you from a distance  
Like an angel watching over you…~  
~  
  
So what did Eriol decide? GUESS! It's on the next chapt!   
  
Heh heh! But I'm sure you can guess it anyway! No? :(   
  
Anywayz, R n R!   
  
Mysterio000 


	6. The Tears of Yesterday

Dance Among the Stars  
  
  
Next chapter is here!!!!!!!!!! Thanx for the past reviewz again! So how's the story coming along? (I'm right now frowning coz I think the story is not as good as Rose of My Heart…) Anyway, plz dun let me down and continue reviewing! And this ficcie is coming to an end soon…Two more chapters perhaps…  
  
Maybe another E/T coming up! Hurray! I think I'll one day end up having no more E/T ideas for a fic…but who cares?   
  
Luv u!  
  
Mysterio000  
  
Chapter Six  
The Tears of Yesterday  
  
"I'm sorry." Tomoyo finally uttered a word after the awkward silence between her and Eriol. Eriol smiled gently, "Daijoubu." Tomoyo shook her head, "No, it's not ok! You two were on such good terms and…it was all because of me that you two went into an argument! Gomen nasai…I really didn't mean it…"   
  
Eriol gave a gentle squeeze on Tomoyo's shoulder, "Zettai daijoubu. I don't blame you." Tomoyo hung down her head, "I'll help you again…I'll try to help you get Sakin back." Eriol shook his head, a merry laughter escaping, "Iie, Tomoyo-san…It's really alright. And anyway, she's returning back to England tomorrow…"  
  
Tomoyo's mouth dropped, "Tomorrow!? Then you better get prepared and-" Eriol broke into gales of laughter, "And do what? Pack my bags and fly to England with her?" Tomoyo shook her head, "You love her, don't you? Then go after her!"   
  
Inwardly, she wished she hadn't say that…  
  
Eriol smiled warmly, "I do not love her, Tomoyo. She's just a good friend, that's all." Tomoyo bowed down her head, "But she's your angel, Eriol. You can't just let her go like that…"   
  
Eriol, don't you know it hurt so much for me to say that when I never mean it?   
  
Eriol suddenly stopped in his tracks and put his fingers on Tomoyo's chin, tipping her head up, "Tomoyo, look at me." Tomoyo looked amused as she met Eriol's gaze, "N-nan de?" Eriol didn't know why.  
  
He just…did something he never did for the past 15 years.  
  
He flushed.  
  
Yes, he flushed.  
  
"T-Tomoyo…I just want to let you know that Sakin isn't my angel…" Eriol explained, "And that…all this while…the only angel that came into my life was you, Tomoyo." Tomoyo froze.  
  
I'm his angel?   
  
I'm really his angel!?   
  
Oh happy me!  
  
Tomoyo beamed, "You're my lion, too, Eriol!" Eriol chuckled, "As always, Tomoyo…Oh yes, do you happen to have a piano in your mansion?" Tomoyo nodded, looking amused, "Yes, why?" Eriol smiled as he took Tomoyo's hand, "Let's have a duet!"   
  
~  
  
(Along for a while, I've been searching through the dark  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart  
To weave by picking up, the pieces that remained  
Melodies of life- love's lost refrain…)  
  
Tomoyo's voice lingered in Eriol's heart for a long moment as he ran his fingers over the ivory keys. Suddenly, all the memories they had came over to him like a powerful wave…  
  
The first night where they had gone to the Valentine's festival together…The blue rose he gave her…  
  
Eriol's eyes scanned the room and stopped.   
  
There it was.   
  
Placed beautifully in a little looking vase.   
  
A smile touched his lips.  
  
(Our paths, they did cross, though I cannot say just why  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast  
And then we said goodbye)  
  
He remembered his heart feeling so eager and happy when he dialed Tomoyo's number…  
  
Eriol stopped in his thoughts.  
  
Don't tell me…!?  
  
I'm in love with Tomoyo!?   
  
Eriol snapped out of his thoughts and quickly took a quick glance at Tomoyo, singing softly to the harmonious, lively piano room. Eriol was surprised when it took him all his effort to pull his gaze away from Tomoyo.  
  
Her eyes, her face, her hair, her lips…  
  
Eriol blushed.  
  
Now what was that!?   
  
(And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold…  
In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me  
Though you are gone, I still believe that you can call  
Out my name…)  
  
The truth hit Eriol hard on the head.  
  
How could he be so blind?   
  
Those swollen red eyes he saw on Tomoyo's face that day…  
  
When Sakin was still around…  
  
Eriol stopped, frozen.   
  
Yes…She cried.   
  
Cried out of envy…Jealousy… He had been so blind as not to see Tomoyo crying behind…He had left her alone…  
  
So she was crying…She was…jealous…of me and Sakin…  
  
She loves me…  
  
Those words lingered in Eriol's head when he snapped out of thoughts when he heard his name called.  
  
"Eriol-kun?"   
  
That sweet, gentle voice.   
  
Eriol faced Tomoyo and smiled, standing up, "Nani?" Tomoyo frowned, "Why are you stopping, Eriol? Are you tired or something? Do you need tea?" Eriol shook his head, smiling.  
  
And I do love you very much, my angel…  
  
The words remained in his head as he caught Tomoyo offguard by folding her into his arms, placing his mouth onto hers in a deep, sweet kiss…  
  
  
  
~  
CHAPTER SIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
WHOO HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Nicey? Nicey! I myself thinks its nicey! LOL  
  
R n R!  
  
Not the end yet!  
Dun worry!   
Last chapter coming up!  
  
Or maybe one more chapter?  
Mysterio000  
  
  
  
song taken from Final Fantasy 9, Melodies of Life 


	7. Even a Lion Has its Wings

Dance Among the Stars  
  
Final chapter…How sad…And…I dun think I'm writing an epilogue for this. If you want an epilogue, just read the Rose of my Heart's, ne? But unless I get 20 over reviews for this chapt then maybe…But I doubt I can get so high…Ha ha. I'm just lazy to write an epilogue.   
  
Anyway…R N R!!! I really need the reviews!!! And like I said, 20 over reviews for this chapter and the next chapter will be the epilogue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
Even a Lion Has Its Wings  
  
Eriol's blood tingled as his mouth lingered on Tomoyo's and a quaver of emotion rushed over him powerfully. The memories…  
  
He remembered when they first really got to know each other…During Valentine's Day where Tomoyo had became his girl for a night…She had taught him how to laugh, how to smile, how to be happy…The memories rushed over his thoughts as he held Tomoyo in his arms, kissing her…  
  
How his pulse raced when he dialed Tomoyo's number…When he felt so much at ease when he was with her…  
  
Eriol finally pulled away and stared into Tomoyo's widening amethyst eyes. "E-Eriol…W-What was that?" Tomoyo stuttered, flushing. Eriol pulled Tomoyo into his arms, "I love you, too, Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo looked up, "Too? You mean…?" Eriol nodded, "I know you love me…" Tomoyo hung down her head, "…I'm sorry." Eriol raised his eyebrow, looking at her softly, "Why? For falling for me? I don't hold that against you…Because I've already fallen head over heels for you."   
  
Tomoyo stood frozen, "C-come again?" Eriol nodded, tracing Tomoyo's eyes, "Look at your eyes, Tomoyo. You've been crying all these days…haven't you?" Tomoyo bowed down her head, "How did you know…?" she whispered softly when Eriol tipped her chin up, "I'm sorry for neglecting your feelings these days. But Sakin really meant nothing to me."  
  
Tomoyo bit her lips as Eriol continued, "Believe me, Tomoyo. You're the only angel in my life and I want you to continue to be." Tomoyo looked bewildered when Eriol folded her into his embrace, "Even a lion has its wings. And I want you to be that wings of mine, Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo smiled softly as buried her head in Eriol's shoulder, "So I'm still your angel?" Eriol stroked her fine tresses, "Definitely always, my angel." Tomoyo giggled, "Yep, my lion."   
  
Eriol smiled silently, "You know, Tomoyo…I can't believe I was so blind…Do you know I was starting to fall for you before I even knew it?" Tomoyo smiled, "I don't know…" Eriol chuckled, "I was so dense, Tomoyo! I think even Nakuru and Spinel Sun knew that I love you before I myself knew!"   
  
Tomoyo nodded, "I thought you didn't love me…I thought I was just invisible. Because you don't see me…I mean, Sakin has everything all men wants. She got looks, knowledge, personality…everything…I paled terribly next to her…" Eriol shook his head, wiping the tears away, "I was a baka, Tomoyo. Sure, she got looks, knowledge, personality and all…  
  
But she doesn't have one thing that you have, my angel."   
  
Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, "Which is?" Eriol smiled, "Memories." Tomoyo looked puzzled, "Memories?" Eriol nodded, "You were the one who taught me how to laugh, how to smile, how to be happy. You were there to help me when I fall…" Tomoyo smiled warmly as Eriol embraced her.  
  
"I know you want me to be happy even though it makes you cry and feels sad…because you love me so much, ne?" Eriol said, "You're willing to help me get the girl of my dreams even though it isn't you?" Tomoyo dipped her head down again, "You seems to like Sakin so much…It makes you happy to be with her…"  
  
"You want me to be happy…So you brought us together and in the end…you get hurt yourself." Eriol commented softly as he brushed the tresses off Tomoyo's face, "You're silly, Tomoyo." Tomoyo nodded, smiling, "I know I'm silly. But if it makes you happy, I'll do anything."   
  
"Even getting hurt yourself?" Eriol said gently as Tomoyo nodded, "Anything." Eriol brought Tomoyo into his arms, "I promised you that you'll never get hurt again, my angel." Tomoyo beamed softly, "Ok, my lion."   
  
Eriol laughed silently, tears of happiness brimming in his dark azure eyes as he embraced the woman he loved most, "And you know what, Tomoyo?" Tomoyo smiled, wiping the tears away, "What?"   
  
Eriol nuzzled his nose into her hair, "If there's this person I want to dance among the stars with, it's you, my angel."   
  
Tomoyo giggled, "Me too, my lion!" Eriol laughed as he twirled Tomoyo up in the air, letting squeals of delight escaped from her lips as he finally brought her down into his arms, lowering his head down, their lips meeting in a sweet, soulful kiss, one that lasted under that beautiful moonlight, shining its rays across that several miles…brightening up the world with a promise of a marvelous tomorrow…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, (bows down my head), I have to admit this fic sucks. GOMEN NE!!! I'm so sorry! It's just that I dunno what happened to me! Oh boy! (smacks my head) Anyway, do stay tune! The next E/T fic is coming…  
  
Wow! E/T fics never seems to end!  
  
Mysterio000 


End file.
